My Little Yugioh
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: When Hashira and her friends get sucked into a portal, their lives change forever. When they wake up, they are all turned into cute versions of ponies, and Hashira knows something about the world they are in. Hashira has been searching for Toshiro ever since she was free, so when she sees a giant dragon in this new land, does he also have a secret, and how will they get home?
1. Chapter 1: Intos and a new adventure?

**Author's notes: I am sorry for writing a new story, but I couldn't get it out of my head and it was haunting me.**

**Toshiro: At least finish with that chapter 6 of A Shadow's Horse's Promise, why is on your mind anyway?  
**

**FireWing Pegasus: I was on youtube and I got addicted to the music video, 'Children of the night', and now I am trying to conquer the 10 hour video, so now it is in my head. It's hypnotizing I tell you. -plays song in other tab and starts singing- "Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children, the times come to play, here in my garden of shadows."**

**Toshiro: Hashira snap out of it. -exits out of the tab with the song- Hashira doesn't own Yugioh or MLP, she is just writing this out of fun and boredom. Please enjoy while I make sure she is sane.**

Hashira and her many different personalitied friends were walking to school. Her friends consisted of Atemu Yami Sennen, Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Touzoku, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, Marik Rathsi, and Duke Devlin. Their other friend Tristan Taylor wasn't with them as he was sick. They all had a secret, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were all 5,000 year old spirits from ancient Egypt and had been sealed away into ancient Millennium items, until Yugi, Bakura, and Malik set them free. Hashira's secret was that she was over 5,000 years, but hadn't aged that much as she was the guardian to Atemu and Yugi's tomb, as he was Pharaoh. Yugi and the others were reincarnations from that age and were lovers with them 5,000 years ago, with Yugi being the prince of Japan, married to Atemu, at the time.

Atemu had star shaped tri-colored hair(black base, crimson trimming, and gold bangs framing his face with stray bangs running up his hair points like gold lightning bolts) He had narrow crimson eyes, sharp features, a good amount of muscles on him, tanned from his Egyptian heritage, and a deep baritone voice that make girls and the occasional guy faint. Yugi looked like a younger more innocent version of him, star shaped tri-color hair(black base, amethyst trimming, and gold bangs framing his face, with one stray cute little bang that falls on his forehead) He had big wide amethyst eyes, that could get him mistaken for a baby panda, soft baby fat features, people often mistake him for a little kid, and almost no actual muscle on him, pale skin from his Japanese heritage, and soft voice that, to Atemu, is angelic.

Bakura was albino with stalk white semi spiky hair that fell down to mid back. He had narrow very dark brown, so dark it was almost black, sharp features, good amount of muscles, even though he was Egyptian, he was pale from being albino, and he had a gruff voice. Ryou was also albino, but with pure white semi spiky hair that fell down to his upper back, wide doe like chocolate brown eyes, semi soft features, not that many muscles, pale from being half Japanese, half British, and all albino, and a slight british accent which can get slightly confusing, although Bakura picked up on that and his favorite catchphrase is the same one used a lot by Ron Weasley in Harry Potter, 'Bloody Hell'.

Seto, in his past life was Atemu's cousin. He was a tall brunette with narrow icy blue eyes, sharp features, some good muscles, even between tan and pale, and a smug voice filled with arrogance. Joey had messy dirty-blond hair that was sorta poofy and often fell in his face. He had narrow hazel eyes, sharp features, some muscles gained from being in gangs, was half American, half Japanese, so he was normal pale, and he usually talked with an annoying Brooklyn accent, in fact Seto once used his technology, auto tuned Joey's voice, made him say different stuff, and he called the music video, 'Brooklyn Rage'.

Marik had wild platinum blond hair that seemed to spike out in every direction. He had narrow lavender eyes, sharp features, same amount of muscles as Bakura, deep tan from Egyptian heritage, and a creepy voice that often spills out insane comments as one would think that the guy was insane and needed a scape jacket. Malik had less wild and more long platinum blond hair that fell down to upper back. He had narrow light lilac eyes, sharp features, about as much muscles as Seto, less of a tan, but it was because he spent most of his life underground, and a soft but firm voice.

Duke had long silk black hair tied in a ponytail. He had narrow green eyes, sharp features, about as much muscles as Malik, a light pale from being half american, half Japanese, and a snide voice filled with some arrogance and loves the ladies. In fact, Seto once auto tuned his voice, made him say things, and he called the music video, 'Duke Devlin's Bringing Sexy Back'.

Hashira had spiky flame colored hair that fell down to mid back with a cute little bag covering her left eye. She had horse like ruby eyes, semi sharp features, some actual muscles on her, a tan as deep as Atemu's, and a caring voice that can be soft, yet strong and firm when she wants to be.

Hashira also had two other secrets that only her friends knew. One, was that she was half Arabian horse, half shadow creature, her mother was an Arabian horse named Cynthias, her father was a shadow creature called, FireWing Pegasus. She had the ability to turn into one of 4 forms. Her human form in which she is currently in, her Elemental Angel form where she sprouts flaming wings on her back, her ears become pointed and move to the top of her head, the eye of Horus starts glowing on her forehead, and her flame colored hair lengthens until it comes to her lower back, her birth form where she becomes an Arabian filly, with black body, red mane, tail, and eyes, and golden patch of hair on her forehead in the shape of the eye of Horus, and her shadow creature form where she becomes a black filly, with flames for mane, tail, and wings, red eyes, golden patch of hair in the shape of the eye of Horus, golden horn sprouting from the very center of the eye on her forehead. Her other secret is that 5,000 years ago, right after the ancient battle that nearly destroyed Egypt, when only Seto, Joey, Duke, Tristan, and her were left alive out of her friends, she had one other friend that she had lost, her lover. He didn't die, but when Yugi was dying, he had proclaimed that Hashira be the guardian of their tomb, so Hashira had to say goodbye to her lover, after casting a spell of immortality that would last until Atemu and the others are free, and she hasn't seen him since.

Anyway, they were walking to school and Yugi noticed how Hashira looked so sad.

"Hashira, what's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Come on, you of all people should know what's wrong." Seto said to Yugi with his usually cold glare.

Yugi thought a bit, before he remembered why, "Hashira, I said I was sorry for doing that to you. We'll find him, one day."

Hashira weakly nodded to him and said, "I know, it's just that everyday that I'm away from Toshiro, I feel weaker. I didn't feel it as much when Atemu and others were stuck in the Millenium items, but that was because of my immortality, now that I'm mortal again, things like this affect me more." She turned her to the Atemu, Marik, and Bakura for the last part.

They all stood there quiet, before they felt the ground shaking a little. "Earthquake!" They yelled, as Atemu grabbed Yugi, Bakura grabbed Ryou, Marik grabbed Malik, Seto grabbed Joey, Duke tried to stand his ground, and Hashira went into shadow creature form.

All of a sudden, they all blacked out when pain went through their bodies.

**Author's notes: I am ending the first chapter with a cliffhanger, it will attract more readers Toshiro and hopefully some reviewers.**

**Toshiro: I need to get in that story now, you are sad and not feeling well.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Hold your horses Toshiro, or do you want me to blast Children of the Night in your ears, and be stuck on the couch?**

**Toshiro: I'll be good, please review while I try to reason with the author.**


	2. Chapter 2: A day of surprises

**Author's notes: I'm working on Chapter 6 of A Shadow Horse's Promise, stopping getting onto me about that Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Then stop working on this get typing on it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: When I get these ideas out of my head. I promise to focus on Chapter 6 of it until it is posted. Happy, if you are than do the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Hashira doesn't own Yugioh or My Little Pony, enjoy.**

㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2Hashira's POV㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2

As the earthquake happened, I had felt a sudden rush of pain throughout my whole body.

'Ra dammit. I should've been able to sense the earthquake before it struck, what was that?' I curse in my head as my senses are engulfed in darkness.

For what seems like forever, I finally regain enough senses to open my eyes. I find myself on what looks like a dirt trail, surrounded by trees. I use my senses on my body and find that I'm in shadow creature form, how else could I have my horn and my wings out in the open. I shift my head enough to try to look around and what I see, surprises me. Instead of my friends with me, I see what looks like cute versions of ponies, though three of them look more like alicorns, which is technically what I am when in shadow creature form, two of them look like unicorns, two of them look like pegasi, and the other two look like ponies. I feel something etched on my hindquarters, I look and see what looks like the eye of Horus surrounded by flames on my hindquarters. I look at my wings and see that they are more like flame colored with the tips on fire than completely made of fire, same as my mane and tail. I look closely at the others and see two of alicorns have spiked tri colored hair, and one of them has the symbol for the Millennium Puzzle on their hindquarters. I look at the other alicorn and see the image of a tamed dragon on it's hindquarters.

'No, please tell me that my friends haven't been transformed into these horses.' I think before I start to feel the darkness begin to engulf me again.

Just before the darkness engulfs me, I see in the distance, what looks like six very colorful ponies come down the trail, stop and see us, before galloping toward us. Then darkness takes over my mind.

㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2Normal POV㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were walking down a dirt road when they saw ten ponies collapsed down the road. The galloped over to them in time to see one of them have their heads collapse on the ground. They come closer and see that four of them are alicorns, two of them are unicorns, two of them are pegasi, and two of them are earth ponies.

"Twilight, what do you reckon we do wit them?" Her best friend Applejack asked with her usual country folk accent.

"They are all knocked unconscious, and four of them are alicorns like me. We should take them to Princess Celestia." Twilight said as the others nodded.

Twilight called her friend Spike the baby dragon.

"What do ya need Twilight?" The purple dragon asked.

"Send a letter to Princess Celestia. Tell her that we need her to come here and that it is an emergency and we might need Princess Luna and Princess Cadence too." Twilight said with authority and worry.

"On it." Spike said as he wrote down everything, and then breathed fire on the scroll sending it to the princesses in Canterlot.

The girls walked around the fallen ponies and Fluttershy, their pegasus friend said nervously, "Looks like they are all young colts and this one is just a filly."

She looked at the one flame colored alicorn had a long semi spiky red mane with the tips on fire, but the flames looked natural on her mane so they didn't touch them, along with one stray bang covering her left eye. She had similar wings that were huge but that was normal for alicorns, along with a similar tail to her mane, though the wings seemed odd yet fitting, even though they came from a jet black coat. She had a weird cutie mark, it looked like some weird golden eye surrounded in flames, and her horn looked like pure gold growing from her forehead.

They also looked at two of the other alicorns. These two could be confused for twins if one of them didn't look so young and innocent to the other older and darker looking colt. The older looking one had a mane that was star shaped at the top of the head, but falling down for the rest, it was tri colored(black base, crimson tips, and gold lightning bolt streaks running down the mane, some golden bangs on his forehead, but going out to the side resulting in no forelock) He had huge dark blue wings, but not as huge as the alicorn filly, against his dark blue coat. He had a similar tail to his mane. His horn was as dark blue as the rest of him and he also had a weird cutie mark, it looked like that eye symbol again, only resting on the face of some weird upside down golden triangle. In fact they looked closer and notice that he was wearing that symbol as a 3D object, hanging from a silver chain around his neck. The younger one looked almost exactly the same, except he had amethyst tips instead of crimson tips and he didn't have the gold streaks, he just had the gold bangs with one cute little bang on his forehead when it came to his mane and tail. He also smaller than the other, and he of course had a different cutie mark, his looked more like games. His wings were also smaller, but still big enough for being a young alicorn. Though he did have a similar necklace, just hanging from a rope instead of a chain. The two alicorns were also clutching each other for safety.

The girls didn't have time to look at the others as they heard wing beats and saw three alicorns descending from the sky. The biggest one had a sparkly rainbow mane and tail, a white coat, wings, and a long horn, pink eyes filled with wisdom, a huge wingspan, a golden crown and gold royal shoes and necklace. Her cutie mark was a picture of the sun. The second one had a sparkly mane that seemed to be made from dark matter and space. She had a dark blue coat, wings and a long horn too, blue eyes also filled with wisdom yet yielding inexperience. A huge wingspan, a black crown, pale blue royal shoes, and a black necklace with the symbol of a crescent moon. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon surrounded by the black of space. The third and last had a purple, pink, and yellow striped mane and tail. A pink coat, wings, and a long horn, purple eyes filled with inexperience and friendliness, not as huge but still huge wingspan, a golden crown, royal shoes, and necklace. Her cutie mark was a blue crystal heart.

The biggest one asked, "Twilight, what do you need us for?"

"Princess Celestia, we walking down this path and found these ten ponies, and four of them are alicorns." Twilight said.

The alicorns looked at the fallen ponies and saw that they were right.

"Luna, Cadence, everyone, we need to get them to the palace, I am going to use a teleportation spell to get us and them to the palace." Princess Celestia said as everyone nodded.

Her horn started glowing and they all vanished, with the ponies.

At the palace, they had lifted the ponies either via by magic or themselves, to the infirmary. They all got a chance to check out the other ponies.

The last alicorn had a short plain brown mane and tail, a pure white coat, wings, and a medium sized horn. He had a wingspan that was just a little smaller than the older of the look a likes. His cutie mark looked like a white dragon with blue eyes being tamed against and golden background. Before they were taken from where they had fallen, he was with one of the earth ponies. The earth pony had a dirty blond mane that was sorta wild, and had a yellow coat. His cutie mark was game that seemed to be centered around luck.

The two unicorns were with the two pegasi. The first unicorn had spiky stalk white mane and tail, with an even more pure white coat and a good sized horn. His cutie mark looked likes knives covered in blood. The pegasus pony he had been clutching had a pure white mane and tail, with the same pure white coat as the older and some small but good sized pure white wings. His cutie mark looked like cleaning supplies.

The other unicorn had a very spiky platinum blond mane and tail, with a tanned blond coat and good sized horn. His cutie mark looked like pranks pulled by insane people, much to the princesses displeasure as they remembered a certain insane friend of theirs. The pegasus he had been clutching had a more tame a long platinum blond mane and tail, with a lighter tanned blond coat and good sized wings. His cutie mark looked like harmless pranks.

The last earth pony had a long silk black mane and tail, both tied in a ponytail by a blue band, with a red coat. His cutie mark was dice.

The princesses and the other ponies thought that they looked odd, and wondered how they all ended up on that dirt path, though the alicorn filly seemed to be the most odd, after all her mane, tail and wings were on fire yet, the fire wasn't spreading or causing her bed to be on fire. They all figured that they would get the answers that they want, when they wake up.

They were keeping a close eye on them, and then at that moment, that alicorn filly began to wake up.

㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2Hashira's POV㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2㈅2

I could feel myself waking up again, but this time I was surrounded by warmth. I slowly open up my eyes and see four alicorns in front of me. I slowly look around and see what I think are my friends turned equine in other beds along with two other pegasi, two other ponies, and one other unicorn by the four alicorns. Since I don't know anything about this place, I shake a little in fear when the biggest alicorn steps forward.

"Young alicorn, you have nothing to fear. I am Princess Celestia." The big alicorn says slightly confusing me.

All the others introduce themselves to me and the first one asks, "What is your name?"

"Where I come from, my name is Hashira. Where are we anyway?" I ask with a slight fear.

"You and your friends are in the palace in Canterlot, the capital of Equestria." The short purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle says.

I look a little shocked, before an old memory tries to resurface.

"So where are you from? How did you end up on that dirt path?" Twilight asks.

I look at the others who are still unconscious and ask, "Can we go into another room for this? I just want to tell the story without my friends listening."

They all nod and I climb out of the bed, tuck my wings to my side and follow them out of the room to tell the story.

**Author's notes: Another chapter posted.**

**Toshiro: Where am I?  
**

**FireWing Pegasus: Not telling you, it would be a spoiler.**

**Toshiro: Review if you want more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Info and a Dream?

**Author's notes: Now that Chapter 6 of 'A Shadow Horse's Promise' is posted, Toshiro is letting me post this chapter and finish typing the next chapter before he forces me to work on Chapter 7.**

**Toshiro: Yes, now please work on the next chapter already.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, you are no fun, and to think that I was going to let you have a part in this chapter.**

**Toshiro: I'll be good, Hashira owns nothing but her OC and her ideas, enjoy.**

Hashira told the alicorns and ponies a summary of what she thought that they needed to know. To say the ponies were shocked was an understatement. Hashira though, still could not get the slight glimpse of a memory out of her head. She also felt a strange presence that she hadn't felt in 5,000 years, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

"Well, young alicorn, it sounds like you have had a rough day. You should go and get more rest." Princess Celestia suggested.

Hashira nodded and bowed as she was a princess and Hashira, growing up in ancient Egypt, knows how to show respect. She got up and went back to bed, with the other ponies to talk about what they had heard.

Princess Celestia had other thoughts. When Hashira mentioned her lover and said that his name was Toshiro and he was more of a dragon than a pony, it reminded the elder princess of someone. Celestia used her magic and levitated an ink quill and paper and began to write a letter to an old friend of her's.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Hashira's Dream told in her POV㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

_I galloped up to my mother in my birth form, I was still a little filly. _

"_**Come on mom, are you going to tell me the story again?**__" I neighed to her._

_She nickered gently and nodded. I whinnied and laid down next to her._

"_**Now young filly, the story I am about to tell you, is an old one. One that spans many a suns ago. Are you ready my sweet little daughter?**__" She neighes to me._

_I nod and neigh, "__**Go on.**__"_

_She nods and carries on with the story, "__**Many a suns ago, there were many wonderful creatures on our Earth. The most beautiful, were the ponies that seemed to have powers, there were earth ponies which were very similar to us horses, there were pegasi, which were like us, only with beautiful wings and raced along the skies, just like your father. Some were unicorns, like us, only with horns on their head and possessed magical abilities, and the last and most beautiful and majestic, were the alicorns. They were pretty much what you are when in shadow creature form. They all lived on the earth with us, other magical creatures and humans. But soon, the humans started to become a threat to the magical creatures, so all of the alicorns pulled their magic and created another world, all the ponies and most of the magical creatures left to that realm, leaving the humans behind. Some have come back to the realm and some have found a way in. Those who come back to us tell us that the land is so powerful that ponies are the main rulers and when a pony finds their special talent or their destiny, it appears on their hindquarters in a symbol, those symbols were called, 'Cutie Marks'.**__"_

"_**Mom, what's the name of that realm?**__" I ask with wonder._

"_**Little filly, it is called Equestria.**__" Mom answered before looking out and neighing, "__**Hashira, you should get some rest, I think your father is coming tomorrow for more of your training.**__"_

_I nod and fall straight to sleep._

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2End Hashira's dream and back to reality㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

Hashira woke up with a start. She looked around and remembered where she was.

'That dream, it was from my filly hood. No doubt about it, this is the place my mother spoke of.' She thought silently in her head before getting up and checking over her friends, noticing that it is the middle of the night. 'Figures that they are all still asleep, I was always more active and stronger than them.'

All of a sudden, Princess Cadence came into the room and saw Hashira up and checking on her friends.

"Is something troubling you Hashira?" She asked with a little worry.

"No, I just had a dream about my early filly hood. It was my mom." Hashira said as she turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" Cadence asked with more worry.

"It was just a dream about being with my mom as a young filly, but it saddens me." Hashira said a little hesitant.

"Why?" Cadence asked in confusion.

"It saddens me, because I have seen my own mother, killed before my very eyes." Hashira said, tears falling down her face.

Cadence gasped and galloped over to Hashira, and wrapped her forelegs around the girl in a tight embrace.

"It's going to be alright." Cadence shushed the girl to keep more tears from falling.

"I'm alright. It's just a little hard to deal with, but then again, I have had the past 5,000 years to calm down a little." Hashira said in a whisper.

Cadence smiled, happy that she was able to make the girl happy.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't get angry whenever I see the one who killed her." Hashira smirked, as Cadence felt a little scared and a little happy, so her emotions caused her to laugh at the comment.

Hashira smiled and went back to her bed, Cadence going back to her own room too.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Somewhere else㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

A pack of dragons were hanging around. All of a sudden, a letter came on the wind and stopped right in front of a certain dragon. All the dragons looked at him curiously as he read the letter, his eyes widening as he kept on reading the letter. When he read a certain part, he stopped and kept on rereading it.

He shakily put down the letter and mumbled, "Uni-Shira is back?"

He lifted up the letter and finished reading, a smile creeping up his face and tears of joy threatening to come from his turquoise eyes.

"Uni-Shira _is_ back." He said with a reptilian smile, before roaring with joy.

The other dragons were startled at the roar, and then more startled by the dragon who grabbed a piece of paper, hurriedly write on it, and send it via fire to Princess Celestia before rushily packing his stuff. He stuffed a bag filled with rubies, sapphires, diamonds, topazes, turquoise stones, and gold. While packing the bag, instead of looking at the gems hungrily like the other dragons, he just smiled softly. When he finished packing, he strapped the bag to himself, and flew into the sky and darted to the palace of Canterlot, which was a long distance away.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2The next day㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

The next day, Hashira was putting rags on her friends foreheads when they started to wake.

"Everyone, my friends are waking up!" She shouted before hearing the sound of galloping hooves coming towards her.

All the ponies came into the room and she went to the pony she assumed was Atemu, who was waking up first. She looked at the ponies and gave a look that clearly said, 'Wait, they do not know you, so they would be able to trust me more.' They nodded and held back as the pony slowly woke up.

"Hashira?" He asked and Hashira recognized the voice as Atemu, so she said, "I am here, _My Pharaoh_."

He groaned and said, "Hashira, I told you to stop calling me by title."

"I know Atemu, and you should have a closer look around, after all, I am not in human form and you can understand me, without the telepathy." Hashira said as she rolled his eyes.

Atemu first looked at Hashira, then at himself, then around and then he shot a look at Hashira that clearly read, 'WTF IS GOING ON!' and Hashira gave him a look that clearly read, 'I will explain, when you are all awake.' Atemu looked over and saw Yugi slowly beginning to wake up and Hashira did the same things to the rest of them, though Yugi and Ryou just looked scared, Seto just scoffed and mumbled something about how once again someone was using his holographic technology against him, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Joey were screaming bloody murder about why they _just had_ to be turned into ponies, and Duke was just looking interested in the situation, yet sad because he is in a different dimension from Tristan.

Hashira looked at the ponies who were holding back and asked, "Can we be alone while I explain the situation to them?"

They nod and as they were about to leave, Hashira said, "If you hear yelling, don't come in because it is normal behavior for _some ponies_ in here." She was eyeing a majority of her friends at the end of her warning, who were looking upset at her look. The ponies nod and leave the room, leaving Hashira and her friends alone.

As soon as the ponies leave the room, all Hell breaks loose. Bloody murder, scoffing, oohing and ahhing, yelling, and attempts at calming others down could be heard until Hashira shouted, "Quiet!"

Everyone went quiet as to not anger the alicorn who already had her mane, tail, and wing tips on fire, and her blood ruby eyes were filled with more fire than usual, so they really didn't want to get on the girl's bad side.

"Guys, I will explain everything if you all will just be quiet. Most of you just put me in a bad mood and do any of you remember the last time I was in a bad mood." She growled with narrowed eyes and everyone gulped and remembered the last time she saw Bakura's twin brother Akefia, yeah it didn't end well for either sides, but mostly Akefia's side.

They nodded, and Hashira sighed and explained everything that had happened since she woke up, excluding her dream.

**Author's notes: I think I am developing a thing for cliffhangers.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, I think you are… Hashira, this is the third story chapter you posted today.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, and I'm ready to keep going.**

**Toshiro: Slow down a little.**

**Rainbow Dash: No, speed it up, and get things done so we can have time to ourselves, girl's night out!**

**Toshiro: Where in the name of Kami did you come from?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Oh Ra… Toshiro, this is Rainbow Dash, since this is a Y/MLP crossover, I thought that I'd invite her over.**

**Rainbow Dash: Yeah, now let's get this over with. -grabs author's shirt with mouth and proceeds to attempt to pry her away from computer and Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: Oh no, you are not taking Hashira from me! Please review while I show this speedy pegasus a thing or two.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Do what he says while I try to keep this as clean a fight as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4:Cutie Marks and flying

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter, now I can work on 'A Shadow Horse's Promise', cuz I am going to take turns with my stories.**

**Toshiro: Yeah and will you get working now.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am trying to concentrate on the stories my little dragon, though trying to concentrate on posting a chapter during lunch at school is giving me a headache.**

**Toshiro: You should relax Hashira, -massages the author- Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC and ideas, so please enjoy.**

After explaining everything, Hashira's friends were shocked and were quickly taking closer looks at themselves.

"What are these markings on our asses, Hashira?" Bakura asked and Hashira face hoofed.

"First of all, those aren't called asses, they are called flanks here, though in our world, they are called hindquarters. Second of all, I think the ponies who saved us would have a better explanation." Hashira said with a sigh, though she already knew that they were cutie marks.

The ponies reenter the room and Twilight says, "We would be happy to explain those."

They walk to us and Twilight says, "Those are called 'Cutie Marks," A majority of Hashira's friends minus, Yugi, Atemu, Ryou, Seto, and herself, were snickering until Hashira gave them death glares, which back at home even worked when she was in horse form so it would be no surprise that they work here and that they were cowering, "Anyway, they are special symbols that appear the moment you realize your special talent or your destiny, and they stay with you for the rest of your life as a reminder of what you are good at and your destiny."

They all start looking at their cutie marks: Yugi smiled at his gaming cutie mark, Atemu looking at his cutie mark with interest, for back 5,000 years ago, he was pharaoh and the Millennium Puzzle was only given to the pharaoh, and he had gotten sealed in it.

Seto looked at his cutie mark, being reminded of his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and what he was able to do with a girl, with long white hair, pale white skin, and sapphire blue eyes named Kisara, 5,000 years ago, Joey looked at his cutie mark with pride until Seto commented on how it was a game based off of luck and Joey was very lucky to even be able to win a duel, which formed an argument quickly stopped by Hashira as she did not want them making out in front of Princess Celestia.

Bakura looked at his cutie mark with interest and laughter as he was one of the most violent ones of the group along with Marik, Ryou looked at his cutie mark with displeasure until Bakura said that he thought it was special as he did keep their apartment clean all the time and it just meant that Ryou liked things very clean.

Marik looked at his cutie mark with an insane grin and was laughing more insanely than Bakura and was commenting that he was a better prankster than him, which resulted in a little argument that Hashira let Ryou and Malik take care of, Malik looked at his cutie mark with a smile as at least his was just harmless pranks that he likes to do for fun and not insanity pranks like his lover.

Duke like his cutie mark as he did invent the game Dungeon Dice Monsters and he had been wearing dice earrings and for punishments, he just flicked dice at the guy who needed punishment.

Finally Hashira looked at her cutie mark with no surprise, after all, it _was_ the Eye of Horus, accounting for her shadow magic she got from her father, surrounded by flames, another thing she got from her father, though it was most obvious since her mane, tail, and wing tips were on fire, which didn't burn at all.

The girls show off their cutie marks: Twilight Sparkle has a star surrounded by sparkles which means magic, Fluttershy had butterflies for she is good with animals, Applejack had three apples for her cutie mark for she is good at apple bucking, their blue pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash had a lightning bolt rainbow coming out of a cloud for her cutie mark for she had accomplished the sonic rainboom, their white unicorn friend, Rarity had three diamonds for her cutie mark for she liked to design outfits and had a thing for jewels, and their pink earth pony friend, Pinkie Pie had three balloons for her cutie mark for she loved parties.

"Anyway guys, as you all have taken new forms, this isn't all that new to me, I might as well teach you guys how to control your magic and wings." Hashira says with a very authoritative voice.

"We can teach them." Twilight says with some hope.

"Actually, I want to teach them, as I have had to learn how to control my own horn and wings 5,000 years ago, and since back in our world, I could change forms easily, I can teach them how to control their wings and horns a little easier. I kinda was born like an earth pony, but through the magic I inherited from my father and the land, I was able to turn into an alicorn at will, so I know what they are going through." Hashira insists.

"Okay, you all can use the courtyard, while we watch." Princess Celestia says, and right before she goes to lead them to the courtyard, a letter appears by magic in front of her.

She levitates the letter by magic while reading it, and then a smile appears on her face.

"What's wrong, sister?" Princess Luna asks with a hint of an underlying accent from ancient times, which Princess Celestia had finally finished teaching her younger sister how to talk like normal ponies.

"An old friend is coming, he will be here in a few days." Celestia assured Luna, before leading everyone to the courtyard.

When they finally get to the courtyard, Hashira decides to Ryou and Malik how to fly before she teaches the others, because she has a little more patience for Ryou and wants to teach all Pegasi to fly before going onto the others, and she wanted to teach them how to fly before Bakura and Marik learn how to control their magic with a horn, that way if Marik and Bakura try to jump Ryou and Malik, the two can just take to the air and escape their clutches..

"Okay, Ryou, Malik, first, I want to see if you can move your wings, like this." Hashira says as she spreads out her wings revealing a huge wingspan.

Ryou nods timidly, while Malik just nods with impatience as they try to move their wings. Ryou's wings slowly unfold but do manage to unfold revealing a good sized wingspan for the small and shy pony, while causing Bakura to look at him with a smirk creeping up his face. Malik's wings also unfold, though a little too fast at first, nearly hurting himself until Hashira moved by the wings and stopped them, before slowly moving away so the wings could stretch out, revealing his wingspan to be slightly bigger than Ryou's but not nearly as great as Hashira's wings.

"Okay, now I want to see if you can move them up and down, you will need to strengthen your wings with these exercises if you ever hope to fly." Hashira says as she moves her wings up and down, before flapping them with enough strength that she is lifted into the air and with more flapping she is able to hover in the air.

Ryou and Malik nod again, and begin to move their wings up and down, after a little practice of course. After a little while, with the flapping getting a little stronger, Malik feel confident that he can lift off, so he flaps with a little more strength and is about to take off, but Hashira stops him, saying that it's just exercising his wings at the moment, flying is the next step. Luckily for Hashira, even though his wings start to gain strength, Ryou is too shy and scared to try flying.

"Okay, now you can learn how to fly, now the way I learned and makes me feel most comfortable, is flying with a running start. All you have to do is run as fast as you can, spread your wings while flying, start flapping while running, and most likely, you will instinctively take off, and before you know it, you are in the the air." Hashira explained as she used her magic to create a running space for them to run in a straight line, "I'll run with you two, okay?"

They both nod and get into running position, "One way to make sure you are running at full speed, is to pretend something is either waiting for you, or chasing you, as such, imagine your worst nightmare is chasing you and you will take off, or for me, pretend that you haven't seen your lover in what feels like forever and you finally see them, waiting for you, you will run at full speed to see them again. Imagine one of the two, though since your lovers are right there, I think you would run faster if you imagine your worst nightmares."

All three of them close their eyes and imagine something, Malik imagines his father with a whip ready to attack him for being disobedient, Ryou imagines a whole pack of bullies lead by a shadow magic wielding Akefia while seeing Bakura far away in front of him looking ready to fight, and Hashira imagines Toshiro, right in front of her, arms wide and a smile across his face.

Immediately, they run as fast as they can, Hashira quickly overtaking them, wings spread out and flapping with hurry, she immediately takes to the air, while opening her eyes, remembering that Toshiro was just an image in her head and he wasn't really there, she looks and sees the great distance being her are Ryou and Malik, so she hovers before flying to them.

She goes Malik first and seeing the frightened look in his eyes with tears and so she says, "Malik, whoever is chasing you, can not fly, you must spread out your wings and let the air glide across your feathers, and you will escape."

He sees her, nods and spreads out his wings, the air glides along his feathers and he immediately starts flapping. The rapid amount of air, the strong flapping and the instinct to survive kicking in, cause Malik to start to lift off the ground. He wing beats get stronger as his eyes start to close and he fully takes off, legs instinctively still moving thinking that he is still on the ground.

Hashira flies by him and whispers, "Malik, open your eyes, but don't stop flapping those wings."

He nods and sees that he is off the ground, but instead of surprise causing him to stop flapping, he keeps as calm as he can and keeps on hovering. Hashira nods and then flies next to Ryou, whose eyes are filled with terror yet hope.

Hashira can tell what the hope is for so she says, "Ryou, spread your wings, if you can learn how to fly, you will get to Bakura faster than you are running, and you will get away from whatever is chasing you."

Ryou nods and spreads his wings out, the air also gliding along his feathers, and he starts flapping to get to the image of Bakura in head faster. The same thing happens with Ryou as Malik and he starts to lift off. He closes his eyes and takes off, though not as high as Malik, and he still thinks he is on the ground.

"Ryou, open your eyes, but do not stop flapping or you will fall." Hashira assures him as she hovers near him.

Ryou nods and sees he is off the ground, but unlike Malik, he gets scared a little and his wings nearly stop flapping, until Hashira comes to his safety.

"Now, we will practice your flying and then we will be done for now." Hashira says as they nod and begin the exercise.

**Author's notes: I am an evil author.**

**Akefia and Discord: -in unison- Come to the dark side!**

**Toshiro and Rainbow Dash: -in unison- STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO! -Toshiro draws sword and shoots ice at Akefia and Rainbow Dash shoots beams of light from the Element of Loyalty at Discord-**

**FireWing Pegasus: I am not joining the dark side. Akefia is on that side, I am not joining him. Besides, it is time to end the story.**

**Toshiro and Rainbow Dash: -in the distance- Please review! -screams can be heard as Akefia is covered in ice and Discord is turned to stone-**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Magic and fear flying?

**Author's notes: Hello, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I just got distracted by other stories.**

**Toshiro: Distracted? You nearly ignored this story!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I'm sorry Toshiro. Anyway, this was a long chapter for me, and I got writer's block, and maybe a case of the lazyness.**

**Toshiro: Uhh. -shakes head- Hashira doesn't own MLP or Yugioh, Seto would sooner own Yugioh than her.**

**Rainbow Dash: And Princess Celestia would sooner own MLP than her.**

**FireWing Pegasus: But I do own my OC and my ideas.**

**Toshiro and Rainbow Dash: Enjoy!**

After the exercise, Ryou and Malik are basic flyers and Hashira turns her attention to Bakura and Marik, who are attempting to whack each other with their horns.

"Alright, that is enough out of you two. Time to teach you how to use our magic through our horns." Hashira looks at them sternly which they shrug off, prompting Hashira to ask, "Do I need to have Ryou and Malik threaten you two?" Bakura and Marik look at her with fear, before seeing that Ryou and Malik are looking at them with narrow eyes, and realize that they can not get on their bad side when they are angry, so they get off their flanks and walk over sulking.

"Okay guys, it is just like using your magic normally, only you use your horn as a conductor for your magic. Just focus your magic on your horn, aim, and fire. But, if you explode anything or hurt somepony, I will turn you into Ryou and Malik." Hashira explains as they gulp.

Hashira demonstrates first. As she takes a deep breath, her gold horn is surrounded by tri-colored mist(black, purple, and red), before it zaps out into shadows, but when closely looked at, her shadows are traced in fire, along with her own shadow. It flies over to a her target and slices the target up, while incinerating it at the same time. She looks at Bakura and Marik, her ruby eyes, nearly glowing a blood red, before nodding at them and her eyes return to normal.

Bakura takes a breath, smirks, and his horn is surrounded by black-purplish mist, before the mist is zapped at his target. The magic turns to shadows and slices the target to shreds. He smirks at Hashira and Ryou as the shadows tear up what is left before returning to his horn.

Marik does the same thing, only more savagely and more wild. His shadows leave his horn faster, swirl around him, and shoot out towards the target, and rip the thing to shreds. He smirks at Malik and Hashira savagely, before the black-purplish mist returns to his horn.

All the ponies, excluding Hashira's friends, look at the type of magic with interest and fear, for they have no clue what kind of magic it is, as they have never seen that magic before.

"Okay guys, do you even remember any of the spells you learned 5,000 years ago from Mahad, or are you just brain dead and never paid attention to studies when it came to magic?" Hashira asked with a smirk, and the two unicorn pranksters nodded. "Then show us what you remember, because I am not sure if we can summon Dark Magician in this dimension, I don't even know if I can transform."

Bakura and Marik focus on their horns and all of a sudden, sais made from black-purplish mist appear. They smirk and begin fighting each other with the sais while Hashira facehooves.

After a while of fighting like that, Hashira says, "Okay, do you remember anything else Mahad taught you guys?"

They nod and begin tossing magic orbs at each other and Hashira sighs.

She finally breaks up the fighting and says, "Okay, I bet they have magic spells here that you can learn, so just go to Ryou and Malik while I start the next lesson."

They nod with smiles that just scream 'insanity' and they rush over to the two pegasi.

Hashira sighs again and says, "Atemu, Yugi, Seto, time for your lessons."

The three of them come over, though Seto grumbles about them all being stuck in a holographic world and should just try to beat what ever game they are in, causing Hashira to shake her head at how Seto doesn't believe in magic, and yet he is an alicorn at the moment, Ryou and Malik were flying, and Bakura and Marik were destroying things with their horns.

"Okay, first is flying lesson, which should be easier for all of you as alicorns have bigger wings, though you, Yugi, might need a little help from Atemu, I would hate to see my adoptive brother fall and hurt himself." Hashira says with a wink towards Yugi and Atemu. "Okay, just spread out your wings first, just like what I did with Ryou and Malik."

They nod and slowly spread out their wings, though Hashira nearly doesn't get to Seto in time to stop him from spraining his huge white wings. Atemu's wings are even bigger than Seto, once again, angering the alicorn CEO of Kaiba Corp. Yugi tried to move his wings, and when he couldn't get it at first, Hashira came over and slowly unfolded his wings for him and then moved it until they finally moved on their own.

"Okay, time to try and move your wings up and down, which means that a certain CEO has to make use of the two limbs growing out of his back and not just stand there glaring at everything." Hashira said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Atemu nods and his huge wings flap enough that even though he doesn't get airborne, the wing beats are enough to create wind on the ground. Yugi tries to flap, but his wings which are small, but still normal for an alicorn, don't get very strong. Seto just raises his wings up and tries to flap stronger and faster than Atemu, until Hashira stops him from hurting himself, again.

"Now, you need to learn how to fly, which will be the same method used on Ryou and Malik, plus if you can't think of anything, I have a few ideas." Hashira says with a small smirk as she walks over to Seto and whispers, "Imagine Mokuba at the hands of every evil/insane person you have ever met."

Seto brushes off the words, until Hashira's horn glows and his eyes squeeze shut. In his mind, he sees his younger brother Mokuba with tears. Then he sees their step father, put a hand on Mokuba. He sees Maximillion Pegasus use his Millennium Eye to suck Mokuba's soul out of his body and into a card. He watches as the Big Five, trap Mokuba in a video game. He stands back as he sees the Rare Hunters dangle Mokuba with a rope from a helicopter. He watches as a Big Five member possessing Tristan's body, grabs Mokuba and makes a run for it via motorcycle. He sees his step brother Noah Kaiba, holding a brainwashed Mokuba by the shoulder and spouting horrible things about Seto. He looks on a computer screen as Zigfried traps Mokuba in a duel stadium. Then, he sits back as Akefia, is holding Mokuba by the collar of his shirt, and reveals that he has taken Mokuba's soul. While witnessing all of this, Seto keeps on telling himself that it is an illusion, but when he hears Mokuba cry out for him and he sees a wounded Mokuba, he can't take it any more and not listening to his brain, he starts running.

Hashira had used her horn to create illusions for Seto as she knew that he wouldn't listen, but she really has to run to keep up with him now.

"Kaiba! The only way to save your brother is to spread your wings and fly! You will be faster in the air than on land and Mokuba will be saved. Now spread your wings and flap!" SHe shouts at him.

He looks at her, grumbles, and spreads out his wings. Air rushes along his feathers and he starts flapping wildly to get to the imaginary Mokuba in his head. He begins to take off, but he doesn't close his eyes. Hashira glides over to him and removes the illusion, causing Seto to look around and see that he is indeed flying, making him growl and mumble things that sounds like he is cursing.

Hashira smiles and glides down to Atemu and Yugi and says, "Atemu, I think I should teach you how to fly before Yugi, that way if something goes wrong during my teaching Yugi, you can swoop down and save him, though I will need you to hold back from saving him when I try to get him to fly."

Atemu nods firmly and tries to imagine the worst possible thing he can think of. In his mind, he was in his ancient Egyptian clothes during his reign of pharaoh. He heard screaming, looked up, and the Thief King(Akefia) was facing a giant demonic lord called, Zork the dark one. He looked closer and Zork had Yugi in his clutches, crying and screaming for Atemu to save him, while Akefia and him were destroying all of Egypt and killing innocent people.

Atemu started running, both in his mind and in the physical world, even faster than Seto because of the aerodynamics of having a smaller body. All ready, still a little conscious of what Hashira had said to Seto, he spreads his wings and starts flapping to get to the Yugi in his mind. He took lift off as his huge wings beat so hard that he nearly sky rocketed into the air.

He flapped a bit before Hashira said, "Pharaoh, you might want to open your eyes, Yugi is safe with me down on the ground."

He opened his eyes to see himself flying around and he flies over to Seto and they have their own little contest which Hashira has to stop as it is a 'who can fly the highest' contest and she doesn't want them hurt.

Hashira glided down to Yugi and said, "Yugi, I think we all want you to just think about something not scary, but I guess if you think something scary will help, we won't stop you, alright?"

Yugi nodded and thought of everything scary that he knew: Joey and Tristan bullying, Ushio threatening him, Atemu with glowing red eyes taking control of his body to punish criminals with deadly shadow games, Seto ripping his grandpa's card in half, Pegasus stealing his grandfather's soul, Atemu attempting to win a duel with Seto in which if Atemu won then Seto would have died, Marik being insane and sending all of Yugi's friends to the shadow realm, Atemu being possessed by an evil card causing him to act evil, and something that would scare him, he just won the Ceremonial duel and the door to the underworld opened. Atemu shouted at the door the name of his father and his own name. He then went to walk through the door and wasn't even looking back or crying. That was the last straw for Yugi.

He began to run at full speed with a heartbroken look on his face and Atemu recognized that face, as the face Yugi showed him when he went to walk through the doors, but this face is even more heartbroken and is filled with even more determination.

Yugi ran extremely fast for being so small and spread his wings out wide, flapping them like crazy. The young alicorn took off into the air, and opened his eyes. He smiled at the fact he was in the sky, but then he flew straight for Atemu, nearly glomping him right out of the sky.

Hashira sighed and then regained their focus so that they can learn more flying maneuvers.

**Author's notes: I am ending it there because I don't want this to be a really long chapter. They can learn magic next chapter.**

**Toshiro: Fine, but I want more action with me.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Maybe next chapter, while everyone is asleep.**

**Toshiro: Lame, Please review if you want another chapter sooner than later.**


	6. Chapter 6:A dream and a locket?

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter.**

**Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and what is it with no reviewers! We need reviewers so that you can get more ideas!**

**Toshiro: I agree with the pegasus.**

**Atemu: Who ever is not reviewing needs a Mind Crush.**

**FireWing Pegasus: No pharaoh, no mind crushing the readers, cuz then we won't have anyone reading.**

**Toshiro: Yeah. What she said. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC and her ideas.**

**Fluttershy: Um….Enjoy….Please?**

"Okay, now to practice magic and then we will be done, guys. After you guys practice your magic, I'll see if I still have my ability to change forms, because having wings isn't as comfortable as it seems when trying to sleep." Hashira says and they nod.

Atemu took a breath and focused. His horn was covered in the purplish-black mist, which then shot towards the target before slicing it in half, for he was a little more controlled of his magic than Bakura and Marik. The shadows returned to his horn and he smirked at Yugi.

Yugi then took a breath and focused, but instead of purplish-black mist, there was a bright yellowish-white light. It shot out at the target and completely destroyed it, causing wide eyes from Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik, while Hashira smirked, and Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Duke smiled and cheered. Instead of the light returning to Yugi though, it just dissipated.

Seto then stepped forward. He scoffed and focused his energy into his horn, which came out in a blackish-purple mist and sliced the target to shreds before it returned to his body. He shot Joey a little smirk before he quickly got rid of it.

Before Hashira could try her magic, Princess Celestia comes forward and asks, "Would one of you tell me what the dark feeling magic was?"

Hashira turned to her and said, "In our world, 5,000 years ago, it was known as Shadow magic, and was normally wielded by powerful sorcerers and our rulers. Though it was mostly harnessed by our 7 golden treasures. One of them is around Atemu's neck and is his cutie mark. The reason I can harness it, is because my father was a creature of the shadows. He met my mother and had me. My father was known as FireWing Pegasus. So, with him being a shadow creature, the shadows run through my veins. Also, the thing about the shadows is that, they are living magic, the very shadows themselves are alive. They chose you, not the other way around. The reason that Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Duke, don't have that kind of power is that they were from a different country, where their magic, was of light. Sadly, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Bakura's twin brother, and me, are the only ones left with that kind of power, for Atemu had sealed away the shadows 5,000 years ago."

"Okay, and didn't you say something about having the ability to transform?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Yes, with my father being a shadow creature, I was gifted with having four different forms. My birth form, which would make me look like an earth pony, my shadow creature form, which is my alicorn form, though my wings, mane, and tail are usually completely made of fire, my human form, which is the form of those from our world, and my Elemental Angel form, where I am in human form and I sprout my flaming wings, my hair as they call it, grows longer to more of a mane, and my ears become that of a pony's. I had the ability to shift between forms, and since there are no humans here, I am guessing that human form is out of the question and my Elemental Angel form would be a pegasus. I would have to see." Hashira explained and she focused her magic on her body, like she normally did when changing forms, she just did what she normally did when going to EA form from shadow creature form.

The tri-colored mist appeared again and covered her body in a bright light. When the smoke cleared, Hashira didn't have a horn, her wings were a little smaller and covered in more flames, her mane and tail were no longer on fire, and what was left of her horn, was a golden patch of fur on her forehead in the shape of the eye symbol on her cutie mark. She then smirked and flew into the air at full speed leaving a trail fire in the sky behind her. After flying around stretching her wings, she landed with her wings, which are bigger than a normal pegasus, out stretched.

She smirked again and the mist once again, covered her, which was surprising for the ponies, not including her friends, as she was a pegasus and shouldn't be gifted with high levels of magic. When the smoke clears, her wings are also gone and her mane and tail, are no longer covered in flames revealing the bright red color, and on her back are two golden stripes going down her back where her wings once were. She stretched out her legs and ran around a bit before she stopped.

"Well, looks like I still have my transformation ability, so I'll go back to my alicorn form for now." She said before she became an alicorn again.

She then said, "I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry."

All of her friends looked at her and Seto said, "I actually though puppy would ask first."

"Kaiba, I am not a dog!" Joey yelled at him and Hashira once again had to break them up, but this time, she just used her magic to do it.

"Are they always arguing?" Princess Cadence asked.

"Yes, for them, it is a way to express how much they care about each other, if they don't argue then you know that something is wrong. In our world, one can fall in love with the same gender, say a stallion sees another stallion and falls in love or a mare with another mare. We have normal relationships, but some go with the same gender relationship. It is called, being straight for colt x filly, gay for colt x colt or filly x filly, but it is called bi for colt x colt or filly, or filly x colt or filly. I am straight, all of my friends are gay or bi." Hashira explained and Cadence felt a little shy about all of Hashira's friends, but understanding too. "Unfortunately, Marik and Bakura are happy about expressing their love and are constantly talking about, things that should not be said in the open, and after an argument Seto and Joey aren't that much better, Atemu and Yugi are the only responsible ones and for me, I haven't had it in 5,000 years so I have no reason of discussing it."

"Come on, we will get you all something to eat and then my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle with show you to your rooms." Celestia said and they all nodded.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2After dinner in Hashira's POV㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

After we had something to eat, Twilight each showed us to our rooms. When she lead me to my room, I used my magic to do a little redecorating. My room now looked like a chamber in an ancient Egyptian palace, in other words, stone columns and stone walls, but a nice comfortable bed. There is a large king sized bed with crimson and sapphire curtains and blankets, and gold and silver pillows.

The look of my room surprises Twilight and I just say, "It is what I am used to."

She nodded and I see that it is starting to get dark, so I climb into bed and carefully fold my wings for more comfortability. I use my magic to uncover what I had been wearing all this time. My necklace/locket made from diamond, sapphires, and turquoise colored stones, sitting around my neck. I use the shadows to take it off and then look at the image inside. Of course, in this world, even Toshiro's image on the picture has changed. Of course, for him, this would mean that I have a picture of him as a very handsome ice dragon. The shadows place the locket on the desk next to my bed, and then I place a sleep spell on myself so that I fall asleep quickly.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Somewhere else㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

Near to Canterlot, the dragon who had received Princess Celestia's letter was laying down right next to a tree. His dragon magic melted away around his neck, revealing his necklace/locket made from rubies, topaz, and gold. He opened the center ruby to reveal a picture of Hashira in alicorn form. He sighed and looked up at the moon. He then recovered up his locket and fell asleep.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Hashira's Dream told in her POV㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

_I find myself in a valley covered with grass, and crystal clear oasis, the sun beaming down on me. I recognize this place faintly, but I could never forget this place. The dream setting where half shadow creature meet their soul mates for the first time. I realize that I am in human form, so I walk over to the oasis and take a drink. My ears pick up movement, and my nose smells a scent, that I recognize. Unfortunately, the sky then darkens and the full moon appears in the sky replacing the sun. Then, out of the moon flies Princess Luna. She sees me and looks confused._

"_Hello Hashira, why art thou lookest like a human?" She asks, apparently she still likes to talk like the middle ages._

"_Hello Princess Luna, this is a sacred place of legend that I was taught about from my father. This is the dreamscape of the meeting of two half shadow creatures. This just so happens to be the place that I first met Toshiro. We are able to be in human form in our dream valleys. Ordinarily, there is a bright sun in the sky, but now there is a moon. In my culture, it is not alicorns who cause the forces of nature, but our many gods. Ra was the god of the sun and Thoth was the god of the moon. So, as we would say in ancient Egypt, Thoth has risen." I explain and she nods._

"_Sorry for our intrusion, we just wanted to make sure that you were alright." She says and she flies into the moon, before the sun rises again._

_I smell something and then I go to some bushes, but then a bright light happens._

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2End Hashira's dream and back to reality in her POV㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

I woke up and realized where I was. I got out of bed, and put my locket back around my neck, but today, I think that I'll leave it showing.

I get out of my room and see Yugi and say, "Hey Yugi."

"Hey Hashira, so today you decided that you won't hide you locket?" He asks with wonder at the fact that my locket is shining on my chest proudly.

"Yeah, I just have this feeling for today." I admit and he looks at me oddly.

Rarity comes over to us and says, "Follow me to our dining room. Also, nice necklace Hashira, it is opposite colors to you, but it strangely fits you."

I put a hoof to my locket, and we nod and follow her.

We reach the dining room, and they all look at my locket, while my friends have sympathetic looks.

As we all go to eat our breakfast, Rarity asked me, "Darling, where did you ever get such a beautiful necklace? It even has diamonds."

My face becomes fallen, and Atemu said, "It was given to her by her lover when they mated."

Cadence looked at my necklace and said, "I sense a great amount of love emanating from it."

"It is actually a locket, and so it has a picture of my lover in the center sapphire." I say with tears pushing at the back of my eyes.

"Oh, we're sorry for bringing up an uncomfortable subject for you." Cadence said.

Princess Celestia looked at me and then said, "My old friend should be arriving today. You should meet him."

"Okay." I say dryly since my emotions are still on Toshiro.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Outside of Canterlot㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

The dragon flew out of forest and toward Canterlot castle. On his mind was just one thing. But, a guard named Shining Armor, who just so happens to be married to Cadence, saw the dragon and galloped into the palace to warn Celestia and the others.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2Normal POV㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

Shining Armor galloped into the dining room, which since he looked frantic, worried Cadence.

"Shining Armor, what's wrong?!" She asked worriedly.

"There is a huge dragon flying toward the castle!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

"You have nothing to fear. That is an old friend of mine. We had better go and greet him." Celestia said with a smile and Hashira and her friends were a little freaked out that they would meet a dragon, except for Seto because of his cutie mark.

They all got up and followed Shining Armor to the castle gardens and everyone saw the shape of a dragon flying at them, causing Hashira to, at the last second, hide behind a tree.

The dragon landed in front of them and Celestia said, "Nice to see you old friend."

"Celestia, is it true that she is here?" The dragon asked in an all too familiar voice for Hashira and her friends.

"Yes." She answered and beckoned to the tree Hashira was hiding behind with her wing.

Hashira stepped out from behind the tree and the first thing that happened was the dragon's and Hashira's eyes locking with each other. Turquoise meeting ruby.

After a few seconds of locking eyes, Hashira yelled, "TOSHIRO!"

**Author's notes: I am evil ending it there, but the secret is now out about who the dragon is.**

**Toshiro: Finally, now I am officially in the story.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah, but you will need to control yourself in front of Princess Celestia.**

**Toshiro: Ahhh, come on! Please review if you want to know what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toshiro's Tale

**Author's notes: Wow this chapter took a long time to type.**

**Rainbow Dash: Yeah, but now this is done and we can find out what happened after she screamed your name Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: -scims first part of chapter- You don't wanna know, but since you will be there, you will find out, but I like what is going on Hashira.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I though you would. Now please do your thing so that the readers could start reading and reviewing.**

**Toshiro: Alright. Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OCs and her ideas. Enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

"Toshiro?!" All of Hashira's friends asked as she screamed the name of the huge dragon.

Hashira galloped almost faster than she can fly and glomped Toshiro to the ground and let her wings droop as she leaned into him and cried.

"Toshiro… I missed you soooo much." Hashira said as she held onto the dragon as he sat up.

"I missed you too, Uni-Shira." Toshiro said with a slight chuckle on the end.

Hashira blinked at the nickname, before growling and saying, "I told you never to call me that in public! For if you do, I would unleash your nickname, Drago-Shiro."

"I know, but right now, both of our minds aren't thinking straight." Toshiro said with a hint of a purr causing Hashira's eyes to widen.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" Marik and Bakura yelled at the same time and laughed, until they saw Hashira's flames flare up.

Hashira turned toward them, fire almost covering her, ruby eyes full of rage, mane, tail, and wings bursting into flames, and Hashira's teeth were shown.

Marik and Bakura gulped and ran straight behind a tree, screaming in terror.

Toshiro sighed and put his huge claws on her back and started to massage her. The effect was instantaneous. The flames died down quickly, her eyes softened, and she closed her mouth before snuggling closer to Toshiro.

"And you tell us not to do anything affectionate like that?" Joey asked, before earning a death glare and hid behind a very bored Seto.

"Uni-Shira, if this continues, we will need to take Bakura and Marik's advice, don't you think?" Toshiro asked with a purr and an underlying dangerous and predatory sound that Hashira knew all too well and nodded quickly.

Hashira's horn glowed and they were gone in a flash via her magic.

"Yeah, they'll be gone for a while, so we have at the most till tomorrow afternoon to wait for them to come back, at the least, about… eh, 9 hours." Atemu said before him, Bakura, and Marik all got hid on top of heads by Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.

"I sense the love they have for each other might be even greater than my love for Shining Armor." Cadence said with a smile.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't see your lover for 5,000 years." Seto said bluntly earning eyes from all of the ponies.

"What do you mean 5,000 years?" Princess Luna asked a little shakily.

"Well, here is what happened, 5,000 years, Atemu was pharaoh and Yugi ruled by his side as 'Queen'. There was a great battle that involved the Thief King, who was able to release the Dark Lord Zork and nearly destroy all of Egypt. The Thief King targeted all of us one by one, he threw a knife coated by magic at his own twin brother Bakura, sealing his very soul within the Millennium Ring. He killed Ryou and Malik in battle, before taking 'my' Millennium Rod and stabbing Marik, causing his soul to be sealing in it. The he sacrificed his own soul to unleash Zorc, sealing his soul in the ring with his brother. Then, in order to defeat Zorc, Atemu recalled an ancient text he had learned when he was young, and sealed away the Zorc, sacrificing his life, memories and his own name to defeat the darkness, sealing his own soul within the Millennium Puzzle. But, since Zorc was of the shadows and darkness, Atemu's shadow magic only worked half way, so Yugi, being the Japanese prince, used his magic of the light, to finish the sealing, sacrificing his life. But, as he was dying, he ordered that the puzzle be shattered and placed in their tomb. He also ordered that I be the new pharaoh, as I was Atemu's cousin, but then, Yugi ordered that Hashira, being Atemu's personal bodyguard, become the guardian of the puzzle. Hashira was heartbroken, she had seen her own mom killed by Akefia and all of her friends get killed off, and then she had to be the guardian of the puzzle. So, Hashira and Toshiro faced each other, and placed a curse on each other so that they wouldn't age until Atemu's soul was free. Then, Toshiro flew away as Hashira went down into the tomb. Hashira hadn't seen any sign of Toshiro, until she saw him just now." Seto explained dryly as the ponies gasped, and Yugi and his friends showed their faces being fallen.

Princess Luna turned to Atemu, Bakura, and Marik, and said, "I kind of know how you feel. One day, 1,000 years ago, my jealousy of my elder sister Celestia, grew to the point where I was transformed into an evil alicorn called Nightmare Moon, and had wanted to plunge the world into eternal darkness, until my sister, in order to save Equestria, used the 6 Elements of Harmony to seal me within the Moon, and I became known as the Mare in the Moon. I know what it is like to be sealed away."

"Yeah, but the longer one is sealed away in perpetual darkness, the more insane one becomes, Marik and Bakura were known as the best pranksters in the palace, and Marik was always the most insane of the two, while Bakura just liked the sight of blood. The only time they ever used logic was when it pertained to pranks or war. Anyway, according Malik's older sister, who can see the future, when Marik first emerged from the rod, he used the dagger feature of the rod to stab their father to death while feeding his soul to the shadows. In other words, if you are even a little bit insane and you get sealed away for 5,000 years, you end up murdering someone in the body of a ten year old with an ancient Egyptian artifact." Atemu explained, while Marik shouted, "I'm not that insane!" Earning questioning glares from Yugi and his friends, including Malik.

"Well, even though 5,000 years have passed, it appears that nothing has affected their love for each other, or their sanity." Cadence commented.

"That is because, in our world, half shadow creatures like them, when they are born, their 'soul mate' is born at the exact same time. Toshiro's soul is the mate to Hashira's soul, two sides of each other born at the exact same time in different places, destined for their love to blossom. In other words, they were betrothed to each other before they were even born and they gladly accepted it before they even met." Yugi smiled, "Also, Hashira has great mental strength… I think, because according to Grandpa, she was sane when he met her in our tomb."

"Say, how did Toshiro end up here?" Atemu asked truly clueless.

"That is for him to answer." Celestia said.

㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅29 hours later㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2

Toshiro entered the dining room for dinner with a big smile on his face while Hashira followed him with a smile on her face and a limp. Everyone stared wide eyed as she was limping and then as Bakura and Marik were going to make a comment, the smile disappeared into a sharp deadly glare.

"So, Toshiro how did you end up in this world?" Atemu asked trying to get everyone's attention off of Toshiro's smile and Hashira's limp.

"Okay, let me tell you guys as soon as I get Hashira to rest." Toshiro said as he curled up on the ground with his tail bringing a blushing Hashira toward him and onto the ground.

"Toshiro, I thought that we agreed not to do anything like this in public." Hashira said blushing and Toshiro chuckled.

"Well, if the Pharaoh, the two lords, the stick up his ass of a high priest, and palace guards are always doing things in public, I see no reason why I can't." Toshiro suggested and Hashira shot a death glare at Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto, though she didn't glare at Duke because Tristan wasn't with them.

"Toshiro, just tell us what happened, and not about what just happened in the last 9 hours." Hashira said when he smirked.

"Fine, love, I will tell them. The story begins back after the battle that I think we all remember quite vividly." Toshiro said and Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik, all went closer to their partners who had on faces of indifference that was hiding multiple faces, while Duke did the same thing.

"After the battle, after Hashira and I separated, I flew as fast as I could back to Japan. I had to tell the Emperor and the princess, Yugi. I had to tell them of what happened. So, when I got there, I was so exhausted, that I collapsed in the palace gardens while Princess Mai was looking at plants. When I recovered, I told them everything. Emperor Solomon and Princess Mai were crying for you Yugi, you and Atemu. Serenity broke down at the loss of Ryou and Malik, but was glad that Joey made it out alive. Ryou, your father was cursing bloody murder at the fact that he allowed you go to Egypt and get yourself killed. Malik, Ishizu was crying and holding onto Odion who was also shedding tears at your loss. The guards were also trying to hide their pain, but were glad that Otogi survived." Toshiro explained until Twilight asked, "Who is Otogi?"

"That would be me. 5,000 years ago, that was my name, but I am Duke now Toshiro." Duke spoke up and then Toshiro continued the story.

"They were all comforting me on how Hashira was separated from me, even my dad tried to help me. Though, through my eyes, I watched them age and die. Mai happily married Valon and they made a cute couple. Though, when they were on their deathbed, I told them that I was going to leave Japan, and I told them that I would travel the world until the day comes that Hashira and I would reunited. The moment their last breath them, I left. I flew around over the world, trying to keep out of sight, and occasionally going to Egypt. Though whenever I went to Egypt, I would just leave some plants and other things that Hashira would need to survive, right in front of the tomb and hope that no one, but Hashira comes along, as I fly away. About 500 hundred years ago, I was actually on the run. Someone saw me turn into a dragon and as I looked back, all I could see was a huge mob of people with pitchforks and torches running toward me. I turned into my shadow creature form and tried to fly away, but something caught my tail, and I saw a Knight with a sword in my tail. I ended up getting beaten really badly, but I escaped. I stumbled around in the forest, my clothes torn and I was wounded pretty badly. Then, when I felt an Earthquake happen, I just closed my eyes and expected the worst. Little did I know that I wasn't going to get hurt." Toshiro says as he turns to Princess Celestia.

"500 years ago, I was actually taking a stroll outside of the palace in the middle of the night, I was staring at moon, wishing that I never had to seal away Luna, when I smelled blood. I could also hear some gasps for breath like someone was wounded. I galloped closer to smell and the sound when I saw blob of blood and ice. I approached closer, and I saw Toshiro. He was gasping for breath, there was what looked like a sword wound in his tail, he was covered in gashes, blood was coming out of his mouth, some of his scales were falling off, he was really pale, and his wings looked torn. I was so shocked by the state he was in, that I teleported to the castle and practically screamed that there was a wounded dragon on the path. I gathered up as many guards and doctors as I could and lead them to where he was. They were all shocked, and they used their magic to lift him up on a stretcher conjured up with magic, and then I teleported everyone to the palace. We then got him treated to the best of our ability, before we waited for him to wake up." Princess Celestia explained.

"When I woke up, I was slightly scared, Hashira it was probably how scared you were when you woke up, only a little more because of how before I woke up, I was trying to escape with my life. But, Celestia here, helped me. I explained my situation, and we waited until I was fully healed. I told her about you, Hashira, and then she showed me a place where I could stay, which was with all of the other dragons in this land. I went there and when they called me weak, I showed them my breath of ice and all the magic I could muster without Hashira and then I found myself as a high ranking dragon. So I just went with it, as I waited for you to return to me Hashira." Toshiro explained and Hashira snuggled closer to him.

"I was waiting for you Toshiro, but now we don't have to wait much longer." Hashira said and they all smiled.

**Author's notes: That is the end of that chapter.**

**Toshiro: So that is how I ended up in Equestria?**

**Rainbow Dash: You're the one who ended up in Equestria, you tell us.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Alright guys, no fighting or anything. Toshiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Songs of the heart and isolat

**Author's notes: Hello. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was so onto my other stories, that I almost didn't notice that this chapter was already done.**

**Toshiro: Well, this is what I mean about pacing yourself… why are you listening to Jaden's Stronger song in another tab?**

**FireWing Pegasus: …Now I'm not. :D**

**Toshiro: Fine.**

**Rainbow Dash: The author doesn't own anything but her ideas. Please enjoy.**

**Toshiro: Hey! That's my line!**

It was starting to get dark out, and Hashira sighed. Without anyone knowing, she went to the balcony, before spreading her wings and flying to a nearby hill top. Yugi actually had been passing by the room when he heard her wing beats, and he saw her fly off.

'I guess it's that time of the year again, though she should be able to stop doing it now. Toshiro is back, so she shouldn't have to do it.' Yugi thought before he went to find the others and Toshiro.

After a while of searching, he found the others watching Atemu and Seto duel each other with their magic. When Yugi came in, they stopped fighting and noticed the slightly fallen look on his face.

"Yugi, what happened?" Atemu asked while creating a shield to stop any sneak attacks from Seto.

"It's that time again." Was all Yugi said and all his friends, minus Toshiro and all the ponies, understood.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro asked.

"Well, ever since my grandpa adopted her, every so often, she would go missing for a while and then come back with a sad face later. One time, when I was young, I saw her leave. It was nighttime and I was determined to find out where she goes. I followed her, while trying to not let her see me. I think she knew that I was following her, for she went a different direction, and then I somehow ended up outside the house. I turned around and she was gone. When she finally revealed her forms to us and explained her past… well, she even told us why she goes missing. She would go missing, because she was looking for you. When she got to a fair enough distance, she would then transform and fly around, attempting to call to you through the mind link you two have. She would isolate herself, but she would never go too far away from home. The sad look she would have, was from her failed searches. I am just surprised that she left, after all, she already knows that you're here, though it might just be from force of habit." Yugi explained and Toshiro's eyes widen.

㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4Hashira's POV㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4㈅2㈁4

I flew out into the night sky over to near by hill. I know full and well that Toshiro is in the castle, but force of habit is just driving me to be alone. Truth be told, whenever I left the house back home, my searches for him, felt more like just going off on my own just to be alone. It felt like an endless cycle of just being alone.

I land on the top of a hill, right under a tree and lay down. I just sit there in the quiet when a song that I once heard, enters my head. Maybe I listened to too much Barbie back home, cuz now I have some different songs in my head, Shine, Wings, If You Can Dream(I know full well it's from disney and not Barbie but it is in my head) Believe, If You Love me for me, Hope has Wings, You're the One, but I guess just to ease my head, I'll sing my favorite lines from each song.

Shine: _There's a place you can go where your heart is free, there's a rhythm that's right for your soul. Take a breath, find your courage, and make the leap, cuz your feet always know where to go. And you dance and you dance in an endless flow, in the grace of a perfect design, Stepping out of the dark and into the glow, and the whole world will see when you shine, you can shine(shine) Shine (Shine)_

Wings:_ I was livin' in a fantasy, waiting, for somebody to rescue me. But I've found a way to light the dark, it was always here inside my heart. No more fairy tale pretending, I'll make my own happy ending. If I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings._ I spread out my wings before I continue singing, _I wouldn't reach up to the sky, every night, in my dreams. There's a voice inside of me, saying; I can do anything. 'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings. There's a star that's shining down on me, reflecting everything that I can be. Every journey starts inside my heart, and there's no mountain that's too far. Cause if I set my mind to it, whatever it is; I can do it. If I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings. I wouldn't reach up to the sky, every night, in my dreams. There's a voice inside of me, saying; I can do anything. 'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings, to take me farther, than I'd ever thought I'd go, higher than the heavens, cause deep inside I know; If I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings. I wouldn't reach up to the sky, every night, in my dreams. There's a voice inside of me, saying; I can do anything! 'Cause if I wasn't meant to fly, I wouldn't have these wings._

If You Can Dream: _There is a world where hope, and dreams can last for all time, a wondrous place to go, you'll know it when your heart finds. Hearing our song as old as rhyme, hold my hand, we're gonna fly, what a magic ride, and just a kiss away. If you can dream, the wish we're making on a star, is coming true, the color's of the wind will lead, my heart right back to you. 'Cause if you can dream, reflections in a diamond sky, come shining through, romance will always be so new, and love will save the day, if you can dream. Someday my prince will come, it's certain as the sunrise, one day the slipper fits, and you see the love in his eyes. It's the tale as old as time, there's no mountain we can't climb, when you're finally mine, and just a kiss away._

Hope Has Wings:_ When I'm stuck on the ground, there's no up, only downs. Every slip sends me falling. Not sure how to begin, how to rise like the wind. So that soon, I'll be soaring. I just breathe, and let myself believe; cause hope has wings, to carry you. Anything, is possible. Just might be, a miracle, waiting to come true. So I lift my eyes, and see the sky. Feel my heart, begin to fly! I will be carried by my dreams, cause hope has wings. (hope has wings) yeah (hope has wings)_

Believe:_ Hidden beneath the ground, is the spring that feeds the creek, invisible as the wind, that you feel upon your cheek. And every breeze that whispers, reminds us constantly, sometimes what's real is something you can't see. Believe, in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream, Believe, and sing from your heart, you'll see, your song will hold the key. Waiting behind the clouds, is a sky that's always clear. And chasing away the doubts, you watch the sun appear. It's shining to remind you, as each new day begins, There's always hope if you just let it in. Believe, in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream, Believe, and sing from your heart, you'll see, your song will hold the key. You can paint the stars, you can touch the sky, spread your wings and discover you can fly, you won't know until you try. Believe, in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream, Believe, and sing from your heart, you'll see, your song will hold the key. Oooh-ooh, believe, and dream what can be, ask with your heart, and you will receive. Believe, the beauty is yours to see, your song will hold the key. Oooh, believe… believe… when you believe… oooh… _

I think to myself about Toshiro for the next song in my head.

You're the One: _Some people say, you can't be found, you're not around, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Some people say, that you're not real, a fairy tale, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. They say that dreams are for sleepin', I'm wide awake and believin'. Open my eyes and see you're right in front of me. You're the one, You're the one, I've known all along. You're the one, You're the one, you're all that I want. You're wild and free, strong enough for me, and what we have will never be undone. Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one. (you're the one) (you're the one) (you're the one) I hear your voice, without a word, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. There's something here, and we both know, the way to go, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. They say that dreams are for sleepin', (dreams are for sleepin') I'm wide awake and believin', (awake and believin') Open my eyes and see you're right in front of me. You're the one, (you're the one, you're the one, you're the one) you're the one, I've known all along. You're the one, (you're the one, you're the one, you're the one) You're the one, you're all that I want. You're wild and free, strong enough for me, and what we have will never be undone. Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one. (you're the one) (you're the one) (you're the one) Like the morning meets the dawn, you keep me holding on, run away with me. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. The way you are to me, you show me how to see tomorrow, (tomorrow) tomorrow (tomorrow) tomorrow. You're the one, You're the one, I've known all along. You're the one, You're the one, you're all that I want. You're wild and free, strong enough for me, and what we have will never be undone. You're the one… You're the one… You're the one… You're the one… You're the one (like the morning meets the dawn) (you're the one) you keep me holding on (you're the one) You're the one, I've known all along. You're the one (the way you are to me) (you're the one) (you show me how to see) (you're the one) You're the one, you're all that I want (you're all that I want…) You're wild and free, strong enough for me, and what we have will never be undone. (and what we have will never be undone) Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one._

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Toshiro's POV㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

I went to Hashira's room and found indeed that she was not there, but I could smell her by the balcony. I went to the balcony and spread my huge wings and followed her scent. I fly around following her scent when my ears pick up beautiful singing and I see some fire. I let the shadows cover me as I fly down near her. I read her thoughts and see that she is just singing Barbie songs to get them out of her head. I notice that the next song she is going to sing, is for two lovers, so I will just join her.

If You Love Me for Me:

Hashira: _Once a lass met a lad, you're a gentle one, said she. In my heart, I'd be glad, if you loved me for me. You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be._

I let uncover myself from the shadows and sing: _I'd be sure, if I knew, that you loved me for me._

My appearance startles her, but then a small smile appears and she sings: _Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues._

I smirk as I walk over and say: _What you see may be deceiving. Truth lies underneath the skin._

Hashira: _Hope will blossom by believing._

The both of us sing: _The heart that lies within._

I smile and sing: _I'll be yours, together we shall always be as one, if you love me for me._

We sing together:_ Hashira: Who can say where we'll go (Me: I'll be yours) Who can promise what will be? (Me: Together we shall always) But I'll stay by your side (Me: Be as one) Both of us: If you love me for me… if you love me for me._

We stop singing as I lay down next to her. I put my wing over her and nuzzle her.

"You'll catch a cold out here if you don't cover up." I scold her.

"I have flames from my mane, wings, and tail, and I have power over fire and the shadows, try me." She fires back.

"That is true, though I would think that you would enjoy my company better in your room with me." I say with seductivity in my voice causing her to shiver and blush.

"Stop it Drago-Shiro." She says and I see her face become a little fallen.

"Uni-Shira?" I ask.

"Toshiro, as you have probably heard from Yugi, that every so often, I leave and look for you, well… lately I have been thinking that my leavings, is just my subconscious saying that I need alone time. It's been years since I was stuck in that tomb, but 5,000 years of being alone, imprints that need to be alone, ya know." Hashira says and I just lay my head and neck on her.

"I can tell, but this is why you need me here. Being alone has affected you, you need to let people back into your heart." I say as I nuzzle her.

"O-Okay Drago-Shiro." She says as I put my wing over her and we slowly fall asleep.

**Author's notes: I don't own any of those songs, and I only typed them because I got them stuck in my head while I was typing the story and they kinda fit with her emotions.**

**Toshiro: I am just glad you haven't listened to Barbie since then.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, to you, Hashira's singing is like a siren. She will lure you to do her bidding.**

**Toshiro: -gulps-**

**Rainbow Dash: Please review.**

**Toshiro: Stop stealing my lines!**


End file.
